Marriage
by mitsuki 93
Summary: "What is marriage to you?" A short KKM/MAruma fic


"What do you think about marriage?"

Even though I was the one who asked the question, the other person in the room aside from myself was clearly ignoring me. His eyes were focused on the thick book that he had been reading for more than an hour and the only sound I heard from him so far was the turning of pages.

"Wolfram."

No response.

"Wolf."

This time, he brought his left hand to his cheek and rested on it.

"Wolfram-san"

"Focus on your work." He replied without batting an eyelid.

"Come on. To think I was asking a serious question." I said as I rested my back to the surface of the chair.

"Mhmm." He mumbled as he turned another page.

I was most certain that this pretty boy, who had been sitting away from me, had understood my tactics well. He knew that I was bored and I was trying to make a conversation but instead of entertaining me, he ignores me. Even though it was the right thing for him to do, since I have a pile of paperwork needed to be signed, it still hurts. When Lord Weller was still in good terms with me, he would most definitely answer all my questions with a smile.

I think I got myself spoilt by my own godfather.

"What do you think about marriage?" I tried again.

"Why the same question." He replied, uninterested.

I didn't really have a reason. The question was random and I never really thought of it. It just came up to me after signing a bunch of papers.

"No reason really…"

"Continue with your work, Yuuri."

"I think it's the only question I could ask you though."

Wolfram took his face away from the book and looked at me, with his right eyebrow lifted. It lasted only for a few seconds, before he looked away and returned his gaze to his book.

"Ask Big Brother or something. He attended more weddings than I did."

"What do you mean?"

I never knew Gwendal went to weddings. No wait.

If he's Wolfram's older brother, who claims that he's 82, then he must have friends or relatives who decided to tie the knot. It wasn't so strange if I stop and think about it.

That wasn't the reason why I was surprised. Thinking about Gwendal having friends or going to weddings where there would be groups of people socializing, is something I'm having trouble to image it in my mind.

"I thought your brother hated parties."

"Marriage isn't a party."

He sounded angry and his eyes were still fused on the book. I was expecting another word from him but it never came. So I decided to continue the conversation.

"Aren't weddings supposed to be the best day of the married couple's lives? Shouldn't there be dancing and cheering from the guests? Then they would cut the WEDDING cake and we would eat, dance and get drunk? Well, not for me, I mean you know I don't drink."

"Wedding…Cake? Is that the same as that Birthday Cake that you said people on Earth have on their birthdays?"

Finally, Wolfram sounded a little interested.

"It's the same concept but the cake is way bigger than the one we had for my 16th birthday…. You, HEY! Stop avoiding the main topic of this conversation!"

It was relieving to finally get his attention but at the same time, it's frustrating that he's avoiding my question.

"Like I told you before, asking Big Brother or Gunter about it would be a better idea."

"But the one I'm marrying is you. And besides, if I would to ask them, they would give me more political lessons about marriage."

Wolfram sighed with his hand on his forehead.

"You've just answered your own question."

"What question?"

"What do you think about marriage."

"Why are you asking me? Oh you mean the question I've asked you. No wait…? I don't understand, how did I answer my own question?"

"You just said that Gunter would give you nothing but political lessons on marriage. Isn't that an answer?"

Oh. Is that all marriage is about here in the Demon Kingdom? That my citizens would marry just for political reasons?

"Marriage is nothing but a political thing to you?" I asked sternly. I was eyeing Wolfram, hoping to get a hint of some sort that whatever that I had assumed was not true.

He didn't reply and turned another page of the book. What was so interesting about that book?

"So all those words you said about 'love' didn't mean anything?"

"Of course they do."

"What is marriage to you, Wolfram?" I asked for the third time now.

"Are you that bored?"

I was but now I'm just being angry.

"What is-"

"Marriage is a complicated thing."

He said it so calmly that it made me wonder if his answer was the truth or was it said with an intention to give me the answer I was looking for.

"Of course marriage is complicated! It must have taken years of consideration for a couple to finally realize that they would want to support one another for the rest of their lives."

"That's not necessarily true." Wolfram closed the book and turned to face me.

"Have you been listening to Gunter's lessons lately? Most of the time, marriage isn't decided by just two people. When it comes to people like us, the royalty or the aristocrats, they don't usually work like that."

"I know that! Sometimes they were brought together by an arranged marriage or sometimes…." I couldn't think of anything other than arranged marriages that I see all the time in soap operas. Gunter's lessons are always so dry that I couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Marriage can bring countries to war or they could save them from it. Marriage can also help two territories share their trade and much more."

"I don't believe in marriage without love!"

"Not everyone is as lucky. Some marry to save other's lives. Take for example, Lady Flynn and Saralegui."

"Of all people?!"

"Take it as an example. Small Shimaron refuses to release the young men from Caloria, unless they form a treaty of some sort. Say, a union of two rulers of both countries. Won't it save those young men from going out to war?"

What he said made sense but would I have the strength to do that when it comes to my Kingdom?

"Of course, not all political marriages need to be that bad." Wolfram continued.

"Have you heard about the engagement between Lady Suzanna Julia and Von Grantz? Their engagement was arranged by their families but in time, they fell for one another."

I couldn't find the words to answer his long explanation so the room went silent. Wolfram acknowledged it and he re-opened his book to continue reading.

"We are getting married sooner or later. Is our engagement a political thing to you?"

"Yeah."

He didn't even bother to look up when he answered. How annoying.

"So this is all what it's about? A political union between the Demon King and a Bielefeld? So that your family can gain more riches from me?"

"We have plenty of riches."

"Then what gain would your family have for marrying the Demon King?" My voice was loud that I could hear the echo within the room. By now, I was really mad.

"Don't shout."

"Don't shout? Is that all you're concerned about?! I get it. In the end, it's all got to do with your pride, doesn't it? After all the times we had been through, you're still worried about your old ego?"

The blonde's venture eyes shifted to the side and I heard him clicking his tongue.

"I hit the jackpot didn't I? You're just going to marry me just to save the family's name from shame aren't you?"

The other person in the room stood up and walked towards the door, leaving the book behind on the table.

He placed his hand onto the large door and pushed it with little force. I thought he would leave when he did that, but instead, he turned his head to the side and mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"That's what I thought in the past,"

He smiled and he left the room.


End file.
